Jueves
by jacque-kari
Summary: Un buen día de primavera lo encontró en el metro y desde entonces para Sakuno se hizo una rutina subir al mismo vagón cada mañana con tal de estar más cerca de aquel que antaño fue el príncipe del tenis, y desde siempre, el príncipe de sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :)

La verdad es que debería estar estudiando ahora mismo en lugar de estar publicando, pero con tantas ideas en la cabeza no podía estar tranquila, así que elegí una de ellas y escribí esta pequeña historia basada en la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh que es la que sonaba de fondo mientras escribía, así que se las recomiendo, porque la letra es preciosa.

Perdonad mi falta de imaginación para el título, pero no he querido detenerme mucho en eso, tan sólo necesitaba sacar afuera esto para calmar un poquito mi mente.

Espero que lo disfruten, y cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Principe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

El destino nos juntó un buen día de primavera, era de los primeros de la temporada.

¿Qué hacíamos allí?, no es relevante, basta decir que yo estaba visitando a unos familiares y él probablemente estaría entrenando como había hecho toda su vida.

Hace ocho años que no le veía, no personalmente, al menos. La televisión tiene eso de hacernos sentir que aquellos atrapados en ese pequeño aparato cuadrado están cerca de nosotros, tan cerca como pudiéramos desear, aunque estén más lejos de lo que jamás quisimos, a una distancia tan grande como grande es el mundo. Claro que lo había visto muchas veces a lo largo de esos años, siempre en algún campeonato o entrevista, pero él no me veía desde que era sólo una niña y si entonces no me habría reconocido aunque pasase por su lado, dudaba mucho que ahora fuera diferente. Así que el primer día que lo vi, sentado del otro lado del vagón con la misma gorra blanca que siempre usó en Seigaku, mi corazón se paró por un segundo o dos, tuve que llevarme la mano al pecho y hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para recuperar la respiración. A pesar de que desde donde estaba sentada sólo distinguía su perfil estuve segura de que era él, no podía entender porqué, simplemente lo sabía, fue una de esas cosas que a veces suceden en la vida y no tienen explicación, por más que te esfuerces en buscar una.

Tenía el brazo apoyado junto a la ventana y descansaba su mentón en la mano despreocupadamente; parecía el mismo. Intenté relajarme en el asiento y mirar hacia otro lado, quizás olvidar que lo había visto, pero fue imposible, mi mirada regresaba una y otra vez hacia donde estaba sentado él, sin permiso alguno. Me mordí los labios y traté con todas mis fuerzas de no mirarlo, no quería que me descubriera viéndole de esa manera, pero Ryoma en ningún momento pareció notarlo y si acaso lo hizo yo nunca lo supe.

El metro se detuvo en alguna estación que no recuerdo y él se levantó extendiéndose en toda su altura, ¡cuánto había crecido!, recordaba que en la escuela Momoshiro-sempai solía molestarlo por su estatura, a pesar de que al famoso príncipe del tenis nunca le importó o al menos nunca lo demostró. Se aproximó a la puerta que estaba a mi izquierda y me miró, fue apenas un segundo, como quien da un vistazo a su alrededor para observar las mismas caras de siempre cuando sueles viajar en un mismo horario y te encuentras con las mismas personas; pero me miró, sus ojos repararon en mi presencia y no hubo nada en ellos, ni un ápice de reconocimiento y sin embargo, a mi me produjo todo, un estremecimiento que me recorrió por completo, de esos que te hacen pensar que te resfriarás, aunque yo sabía muy bien que no era así. Luego se bajó y no hubo nada más, el metro siguió su rumbo, los murmullos a mí alrededor seguían oyéndose por todo el vagón, pero para mí no hubo nada más. Esa fue la primera vez que me pregunté qué tan diferente es el encaprichamiento de una niña con el enamoramiento de una mujer, era una mujer ahora y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia seguía sintiéndome de la misma manera respecto a Ryoma, ¿podía una obsesión mantenerse intacta por tantos años?, ¿podía la ilusión de una niña convertirse en amor a pesar de que no había motivos para ello?, era absurdo, sin duda era absurdo afirmar que sí, sin embargo, mi cuerpo decía otra cosa.

Al día siguiente volví a tomar el metro en la misma estación y a la misma hora, no tenía nada que hacer, pero elegiría el mismo rumbo sólo para ver si tenía la fortuna de coincidir nuevamente con él. Llegué temprano a la estación, así que tuve que esperar algunos minutos, y mientras más tiempo pasaba más me reprochaba lo tonta que estaba siendo, era muy poco probable que volviera a verlo, sin embargo, algo me impedía moverme de ahí. Cuando fue hora de abordar me convencí de que sería la única vez que lo hiciera, que ya había pagado el pasaje y no tenía sentido marcharme a casa sin hacer aquello que me había tenido esperando en la fría estación del metro. Al aproximarme al tren mis ojos lo ubicaron inmediatamente al otro lado de las puertas, como si supieran exactamente el lugar al que debían mirar, mi corazón se encogió y los segundos que las puertas tardaron en abrirse se me hicieron eternos. El asiento que había ocupado el día anterior estaba vacío, así que me senté allí, sólo para sentirme parte de su rutina de algún modo. Él lucía exactamente igual al día anterior, la misma postura relajada, y esta vez me fijé en que llevaba puesta una chaqueta deportiva azul muy parecida a la que solía usar en Seigaku, ¿qué haría allí?, ¿hacia dónde se dirigiría?, sentía tantas ganas de acercarme, pero el temor a que no me reconociera era más grande, así que me limité a observarle hasta que tuvo que bajarse y yo seguí de largo.

Aunque me había prometido que no volvería hacerlo, lo hice otra vez y no sólo una, sino varias veces, día tras día, la misma estación, la misma distancia, la misma añoranza.

Cada vez que llegaba a casa luego de cumplir con la rutina que me había autoimpuesto, me prometía que al día siguiente le hablaría, me acercaría a él, sonreiría y le diría, _¿Echizen Ryoma, verdad?,_ seguramente él me confundiría con una de sus tantas fanáticas y si tenía suerte me firmaría un autógrafo, de lo contrario sólo me ignoraría, como seguramente había hecho con tantas chicas antes. Cuando me dedicaba a planificar meticulosamente esos encuentros cara a cara no importaba que no me reconociera con tal de estar un poco más cerca, pero pasaron semanas y las cosas siguieron igual; yo en el mismo asiento de siempre y él del otro lado del vagón mirando a través de la ventana, nunca me miraba, no importaba la ropa que usara o lo mucho que insistiera en mirarlo, siempre actuaba como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, así que no me sentía triste ni ofendida por eso, pues yo sólo era parte del resto del mundo, un resto del mundo que a Ryoma no le importaba, hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad?

Era un día jueves, se cumplía un mes desde que ambos tomábamos el mismo tren, aunque él lo ignorase. Yo me subí como de costumbre y me senté sin mirarlo, resignada a emprender un viaje igual a los demás, sin embargo, mis ojos se dirigieron cautelosamente hasta el asiento que él ocupaba, tan cautelosamente como si quisieran hacerlo sin que yo me enterase, pero aún seguía siendo consciente. Me sorprendió ver que no tenía puesta la gorra y su cabello estaba revuelto como si hubiera corrido para tomar el metro o algo por el estilo, pero eso no era posible, Ryoma siempre iba calmado, tranquilo, nunca corría ni se apresuraba por nada, ¿acaso iría tarde a algún lado?, después de todo yo desconocía su verdadero destino al bajar del tren.

Decidí que no le prestaría demasiada atención a ese detalle a pesar de que la duda seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Estábamos apunto de llegar a la estación en la que él se bajaría, y otro día a su lado se habría ido. El metro dio un frenazo que por poco hace que me golpee la cabeza, estábamos en mitad del túnel y las luces no tardaron en apagarse, ninguna voz se escuchaba por el altavoz y a medida que pasaban los segundos, fui sintiéndome más y más asustada, como si algo terrible estuviese apunto de suceder, _¿qué tal si no había un mañana para hacer aquello que tanto deseaba hacer?, ¿por qué tenía que seguir esperando?; _me levanté con cuidado y las piernas me temblaron, anticipándose a lo que haría, crucé el vagón y me detuve a su lado.

— Ryoma…— dije con voz trémula.

Él se giró lentamente hacia mí y me miró, su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable y por un segundo creí que no diría nada, su mirada incluso parecía vacía como si estuviera viendo una pared en lugar de a una persona, pero me equivoqué.

— Ryuzaki — dijo al cabo de un tiempo, no sé si fueron segundos o minutos, pero en el momento que esa simple palabra llegó a mis oídos, hubo un estallido de júbilo en mi interior.

Dos lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas y solté una risa ahogada, llevándome enseguida una mano a los labios para intentar ocultarla. No podía creer que me hubiese reconocido, ¿acaso lo habría hecho ese día que me miró?, ¿el único día que nuestras miradas se cruzaron?

El metro seguía detenido en mitad del túnel y el conductor estaba diciendo algo por el altavoz, pero no lo escuché, todo había perdido sentido para mí, excepto él.

Ryoma se levantó sin dejar de mirarme y yo me aproximé dos pasos, levantando mis manos para tocar su rostro, tal vez para asegurarme de que era real y no un sueño como durante tantos años lo había sido. Él cerró sus ojos y yo me puse en puntas de pie para encontrar mis labios con los suyos en el mismo momento que el metro retomaba la marcha.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Gracias por leer :)

Si os apetece siempre pueden dejarme un comentario, pero si no igualmente agradezco que hayáis pasado por aquí, aunque no os conozca.

Si conocíais la canción de antes o la han escuchado ahora, sabrán que es triste y tiene un final trágico porque es en honor al atentado del 11 de Marzo en Madrid, sin embargo, no he querido seguir al pie de la letra la canción y preferí dejar un final abierto y más ¿esperanzador, tal vez?, no sé si lo habré conseguido, pero creo que ya es tiempo de despedirme y volver al estudio.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Principe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

_**~¿Vendrás mañana, Ryuzaki?~**_

**Noviembre**

Se bajó del bus como todos los días y se dispuso a caminar a casa, después de todo, sólo quedaba a pocas cuadras de donde la dejaba.

Era la primera nevada de la temporada y las temperaturas no habían tenido clemencia por nadie aquella semana, así que en el momento que saltó del último escalón para aterrizar sobre el manto blanco que cubría el asfalto, agradeció haber escogido ese abrigo negro que tan bien la protegía del frío. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos y dejó escapar un suspiro que rápidamente se convirtió en vaho ante sus ojos. Tironeó de su gorro para cubrirse bien las orejas y se encogió, queriendo desparecer en el interior de su ropa, pero finalmente decidió que lo más sensato era emprender de una vez el camino que la llevaría al calor de la pequeña casita que arrendaba hace poco menos de un año.

Nunca creyó que su estadía se prolongaría por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, tener un sitio tan acogedor al que llegar después de pasar en el hospital gran parte del día, suponía un alivio.

Le gustaba ahí. Era un lugar precioso, y en primavera lo había sido aún más. Ahora los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve, sin embargo, eso también le daba un aire especial al paisaje. Se tomó su tiempo para alcanzar su destino, dilatando con ayuda de su abrigo, la apreciación de cada bello detalle.

Pocos minutos más tarde, finalmente dobló en la esquina que daba con la cuadra en que estaba su hogar provisional. Se alegró pensando en que prendería la chimenea y podría quedarse allí leyendo algún libro o algo parecido, sin embargo, al tocar con su mano el frío metal de la llave que estaba en el bolsillo y alzar la vista, ya estando a pocos pasos, se paralizó, y poco tuvo que ver con el espantoso frío.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos sólo para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien y no era una alucinación. Estuvo tentada de pellizcarse, porque luego de que repitiera el ejercicio, volvió a ver exactamente lo mismo.

Había un chico sentado en su portal. Un chico que conocía muy bien. Tenía un abrigo negro que lo cubría casi por completo, pero debajo de él alcanzaba a ver unos pantalones deportivos de color azul, que aunque no parecían nada apropiados para el clima y lucían discordantes con el abrigo, a él le sentaban estupendamente. Ryoma nunca se había preocupado de manera especial por su apariencia, y aún así, a ella le parecía en extremo guapo.

Se golpeó ambas mejillas un par de veces, regañándose por lo tonta que estaba siendo, viéndolo embobada como una quinceañera que ya no era. Hace meses que no lo veía. Para ser más exactos desde aquel día en el tren.

Ryoma alzó la cabeza en el mismo momento que ella se golpeaba a sí misma, por lo que se vio obligada a dejar de hacerlo. Pensó que el ruido de los golpecitos habría captado su atención, aunque tal vez ya había notado su presencia antes y sólo esperaba que reaccionara de una vez por todas, decidiendo finalmente que tendría que hacer algo él si no quería morirse de frío ahí afuera.

Su mirada la taladró. Estaba enfadado, eso era evidente, pero mirándola así sólo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa. El rojo en sus mejillas seguía aumentando a cada segundo. El calor en su interior la estaba sofocando.

—Ryoma —dijo sin tener idea de qué más decir en una situación como esa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, ¿sería prudente preguntarle? Bueno, él era el que estaba en su portal, impidiéndole la entrada a su propia casa, aunque lo de propia fuese en sentido restringido, una cosa temporal; indefinida, pero temporal. Tenía derecho a preguntar, ¿no?, sin embargo, antes de que consiguiera articular una sola palabra, él se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose elegantemente la nieve que se había quedado impregnada en su ropa, y recordándole de paso, lo mucho que había crecido.

—Ryuzaki —dijo con tono indiferente— te esperé aquí seis horas, ¿dónde demonios estabas?

"Por eso estaba molesto"

Fue lo que pensó automáticamente. Ella también se molestaría si tuviera que esperar seis horas a una persona con ese clima tan horrible.

¡Un momento! ¿cómo iba saber que él iría a visitarla?, para comenzar ni siquiera sabía que él conocía donde vivía, menos iba imaginar que la visitaría y que decidiría esperar al ver que no había nadie en casa. ¿Ninguna vecina le habría advertido que ella siempre regresaba tarde?

—Una de tus vecinas me dijo que llegarías tarde, así que esperé —dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

La palabra _perdón _luchaba por arrancar de su boca; ¡no!, se negaba a disculparse.

—Perdón —farfulló apartando la mirada, cuando no pudo seguir conteniéndose, lo tenía en la garganta como el vomito que sube por tu tráquea y te hace dar una arcada que acaba echándolo fuera por mucho que te esfuerces en contenerlo.

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian. _

Ryoma esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te pedí que te disculparas, veo que todavía tienes tendencia a disculparte por todo —dijo con tono burlón—. Si tan mal te sientes, entonces acepto tu disculpa.

Silencio. El silencio los envolvió por varios segundos que se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura para Sakuno, ¿qué demonios estaba esperando?, si había ido allí y además la había esperado por tanto tiempo, algo importante debía querer decir.

—Oh… —susurró al comprender lo que podía estar esperando—, ¿quieres…quieres pasar? —ofreció titubeante.

Ryoma desechó la oferta con un brusco movimiento de cabeza.

—Si hubiera querido eso te habría estado esperando adentro. Sólo vine a hacerte una pregunta.

—Ah —fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, sin siquiera preguntarse cómo habría conseguido entrar por su cuenta si hubiera querido hacerlo.

Esperó, pero un incómodo silencio se sucedió antes de que el presuntuoso príncipe decidiera hablar. Le pareció que lo hacía a propósito, la estaba torturando por hacerlo esperar tanto.

—¿_Vendrás mañana, Ryuzaki? _—preguntó, escueto.

Sakuno alzó la cabeza confundida, le tomó otra larga cantidad de segundos comprender a qué se refería.

_¿Ir?, ¿ir adónde?_

—¿Acaso me estás…qui-quieres que…?

—Si ya lo has entendido, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —dijo pasando por su lado para marcharse.

Sakuno pestañeó desconcertada. Esa era, por lejos, la conversación más extraña que había mantenido en toda su vida.

Dejó de escuchar los pasos de Ryoma, no podía haberse alejado tanto como para que dejaran de oírse, así que supuso que se habría detenido. No tuvo el valor de voltearse, _¿realmente se referiría a lo que ella creía?_

—¿Vendrás? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono más bajo que el anterior. Casi le parecía haber oído cierto titubeo, pero seguro que se lo estaba imaginando.

—S-sí —contestó apenas, sintiendo que no podía respirar.

—Bien —la forma en que lo djjo no reflejaba felicidad ni nada semejante, como mucho podía decir que se acercaba a la conformidad, pero nada más.

Ryoma siguió caminando hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina. Sólo entonces volvió a detenerse.

Suspiró.

La primavera pasada le había traído algo más que las molestas alergias de siempre, le había traído a Ryuzaki, que ya no le parecía tan molesta como antaño, porque si se ponía a pensar ella era como la primavera, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y ese olor a cerezos que en su tiempo lo fastidiaba.

Cuando aquel olor inundó sus fosas nasales, aquella mañana en el tren, creyó que parecía una cruel burla del destino. ¿Por qué tenía que usar un perfume que le recordara a la peor estación del año?

Con el paso de los meses, se descubrió buscando ese olor en otras personas. El olor que lo hacía estornudar por doquier y enrojecía su nariz como la de _Rodolfo el reno_.

_Ese olor_… por algún extraño motivo que no terminaba de entender, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, si eso significaba tener cerca a Ryuzaki.

La primavera pasada le había traído algo más que la alergia, le había traído a Ryuzaki, y esperaba que las próximas primaveras también fueran así.

Quizás con ella a su lado, podría soportarlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola, si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, agradezco mucho su tiempo :)

Esto iba ser sólo un one-shoot, pero no me gustó la forma en que lo terminé, así que empecé a escribir la misma situación desde la perspectiva de Ryoma poco tiempo después de publicar, luego lo abandoné, porque estaba demasiado estresada con los exámenes. Hoy quise retomarlo, sin embargo, me surgió esta idea que de cierta forma ya estaba en mi cabeza desde antes y la escribí casi sin darme cuenta.

Por el momento, el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Ryoma está inconcluso, pero vendría a continuación de éste y tengo idea para uno más.

No pretendo subordinar la actualización de este fic a los comentarios que reciba, sin embargo, de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3

**____********Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Principe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

**_~Lo que trajo la primavera~_**

Los rayos del sol inundaron la habitación en la que un joven dormía placidamente.

El chico, que respondía al nombre de Echizen Ryoma, frunció el ceño y uso una de sus manos para cubrirse el rostro, como si eso fuera suficiente para evitar que el sol le molestara, pero muy pronto tuvo que darse por vencido.

Empujó las frazadas con sus pies hasta el final de la cama y se levantó de un solo impulso, restregándose los ojos y dando un largo bostezo antes de salir de ella. Había un dicho que le gustaba y solía recordar en las mañanas: _No por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano; _pues él tenía el suyo propio: No por muchas ganas que tengas de dormir, evitas que la mañana te despierte. Si bien no era un haragán como su padre, el sueño era una de las cosas que más valoraba, sobre todo desde que su representante le había impuesto un estricto horario de práctica ahora que competiría por primera vez en el campeonato de adultos, ya que desde luego, era uno de los más jóvenes, lo que significaba una gran desventaja.

Fue a la cocina para preparar algún desayuno improvisado como siempre hacía, lo que dicho sea de paso, a su representante le molestaba y ese era el principal motivo por el cual insistía en no preocuparse demasiado de su alimentación. La verdad últimamente le fastidiaba tenerlo encima todo el tiempo, así que hacerlo enojar era su forma particular de vengarse. Sacó una ponta del refrigerador, que en el país donde estaba era conocida como _Fanta, _ y un trozo de pizza que le había quedado el día anterior, para ir al sofá a comer; siempre comía allí, porque de esa manera podía ver la televisión y enterarse de las noticias más importantes del deporte; sí, aún a sus veinte años el tenis seguía siendo lo único en su vida.

Antes de salir de la cocina dio un vistazo al calendario que tenía junto al lavaplatos, recién comenzaba la segunda semana de primavera, recordó _no sin molestia_, pues era alérgico a ella, lo cual era una tontería, porque de pequeño nunca lo fue, sin embargo, en algún momento desde que comenzó a viajar por el mundo hasta que se instaló en Madrid —su último domicilio conocido—, aquella molesta alergia surgió, lo que significó que comenzara a odiar esa estación llena de polen, yendo en contra de todo el mundo que parecía tan animado en esa época; ya decía Momoshiro cuando sólo tenía doce años que era un amargado, quizás tenía razón, ¿qué más daba?, nunca le había preocupado lo que otros pensaran de él.

Quince minutos más tarde, salió de la ducha y se puso su uniforme de práctica para salir del departamento, tenía el metro cerca, así que podía irse caminando, al menos su gorra blanca lo protegía de la luz solar y las pelusas, evitando que sus ojos se irritaran y, de paso, que las personas lo saludaran.

A veces se aburría de la rutina y deseaba mandar todo lejos, en más de una ocasión había dejado la práctica botada, por eso su representante aceptó cuando le pidió, o más bien, le exigió las tardes libres.

—Muy bien, tú ganas, Echizen… aprovecha el tiempo, ve a pasear, consíguete una novia a ver si así mejoras tu carácter —le había dicho con fastidio.

¿Conseguirse una novia?, ¡vaya tontería!, ¿quién necesitaba alguien que lo siguiera a todas partes y le exigiera explicaciones?, era cierto que no estaría mal compartir las noches con alguien, porque ya no era una jovenzuelo que desconociera sus necesidades físicas y lo que una chica podía provocarle, había crecido, en medio de torneos y prácticas extenuantes, un escenario un poco inusual para que un niño de doce años se desarrollara, pero lo había hecho. La naturaleza no perdonaba nadie, ni siquiera a él.

Pero, ¿cuál era el punto de todo eso?, ¿por qué buscarse una novia?, ¿acaso alguna chica aceptaría sus constantes viajes, sus horarios y el poco tiempo libre que tenía?, prefería no lidiar con eso, sería sumar estrés innecesario a su vida, y hasta el momento se las había arreglado muy bien solo.

Volvió a ahogar un bostezo poniendo una mano contra su boca y otra vez apoyó el mentón en su mano con descuido, en ese momento las puertas del metro se habían abierto dejando el paso a nuevos pasajeros. Las mismas caras de siempre, comprobó con cierto tedio, hasta que distinguió una figura femenina cuya imagen produjo un clic en su cabeza.

La chica tropezó al entrar, alcanzando a sostenerse de uno de los fierros antes de caer, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza, así que tras comprobar rápidamente que nadie había notado su percance, o al menos creer que nadie lo había hecho, porque evidentemente no se dio cuenta de que él la observaba, tomó asiento en el lado contrario del vagón.

Tenía la nariz pequeña y puntiaguda; y el rostro más alargado, sin duda había dejado atrás aquel aspecto aniñado de sus recuerdos, pero aún así no había tenido problema para reconocerla, era Ryuzaki, la nieta de la que solía ser su entrenadora en Seigaku.

Ryuzaki, _la misma Ryuzaki_, incluso igual de torpe que como la recordaba. Siempre le había parecido una niña distraída, demasiado distraída para su propio bienestar, pero no es que hubiera pensado mucho en ello.

¿Qué estaría haciendo allí, tan lejos de casa?, sintió por primera vez auténtica curiosidad por algo, sin embargo, no dejó que esa sensación lo invadiera y apartó el rostro, él no era un chismoso, ¿por qué tendría que importarle la vida de aquella desconocida?, porque eso era, la niña que alguna vez conoció, era una desconocida para él ahora.

Aún así, no pudo evitar mirarla en el reflejo cada cierto tiempo, hasta que en una de esas ocasiones se asustó al ver la mirada de Ryuzaki puesta en él, ¿lo habría reconocido?

Un leve sonrojo había asomado en las mejillas de la chica y lo miraba con intensidad, como si quisiera captar su atención y sin saber porqué, se aterró ante la idea, así que decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Ni siquiera movió el cuello, intentó que fuese lo más natural posible mientras sentía el corazón golpeando con intensidad en su pecho, ¿por qué se había asustado tanto?

Al parecer ella no se dio cuenta, así que consiguió calmar su ritmo cardíaco, volviendo a sentirse dueño de sí. Quizás su cuerpo había reaccionado ante la posibilidad de que lo descubriera mirándola a hurtadillas, porque eso era lo que hacía, aunque no fuese de la misma forma que un acosador. _Sí, seguramente había sido por eso_. Se regañó internamente por lo tonto que estaba siendo y se sorprendió al oír la voz que anunciaba que la estación en la que acababan de detenerse, pues ya había llegado a su destino. Tomó el bolso deportivo y echándoselo al hombro caminó hacia las puertas, deteniéndose sólo un segundo a la altura del asiento en el que estaba ella.

No pudo evitarlo, giró el cuello distraídamente como sólo quisiera dar un vistazo a su alrededor, como si fuera algo completamente natural y sin ningún motivo escondido.

Ryuzaki abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó intensamente; no supo porqué, pero aquello le hizo sonreír, dejándolo de buen humor por el resto del día, tanto así que incluso su represente bromeó al respecto.

La mañana siguiente no fue distinta a la anterior, excepto por un detalle. Se encontró a sí mismo, cuadrando la espalda y conteniendo la respiración en el momento en que el metro se detuvo en la estación que ella había subido.

No fue capaz de comprobar si efectivamente había subido hasta que las puertas se cerraron y pudo distinguirla a través del reflejo, sentada en el mismo lugar que había ocupado el día anterior, el día en que su mundo cambió, como si las placas tectónicas se hubieran alineado para juntarlos y ponerlos frente a frente, esperando que uno de ellos saltara hacia el otro lado; porque cuando las placas tectónicas se alinean, significa que inevitablemente el suelo dejara de ser estar firme bajo tus pies, te remecerá por algunos segundos, segundos que se harán eternos, pero podrá cambiarte para siempre.

_Pasaron semanas._

Día tras día la vio subir en la misma estación. Se preguntó adónde iría y porqué no se había acercado a hablarle, si lo reconoció desde el principio. Al final decidió que daba igual, ¿por qué iba tener que importarle eso a él?

La pregunta, aún así, regresó a su mente en varias ocasiones y sin su consentimiento, que era lo más importante.

_Estúpida, Ryuzaki, _pensaba a menudo. Con el paso de los días aquella trillada frase pasó a ser sólo su apellido.

_Ryuzaki_. Pensaba en ella cada mañana al despertarse, como si fuera algo inherente a él, casi tan importante como la respiración.

Verla en el metro no ayudaba a que pudiera quitársela de la cabeza, era como si se le hubiera metido dentro como un virus o algo parecido.

Durante el entrenamiento conseguía apartarla de sus pensamientos, se esforzaba al máximo, lo cual a su representante (las veces que lo acompañaba) no le extrañaba en demasía, Echizen había sido así desde que lo conoció, cuando aún era sólo un niño.

Pero a veces parecía muy distante, más de lo habitual y eso era decir mucho, sin embargo, con el paso de los días su representante dejó de preguntar, porque sólo obtenía ruiditos de fastidio por parte de Ryoma o en el mejor de los casos un _mada mada dane, _una frase que había usado desde que se conocieron y cuyo significado tuvo que averiguar por internet, pues no sabía japonés, o al menos no tanto como para descifrar lo que significaba el lema, por llamarlo de algún modo, de ese despreciativo chico.

Sorpresivamente, para Ryoma, esa primavera no estaba resultando tan molesta como las anteriores, aunque no se explicaba el motivo.

Esa mañana se cumplía un mes desde que empezó a ver a Ryuzaki todos los días en el metro. Despertó más tarde de lo habitual, porque se había dormido tarde y su despertador misteriosamente no había sonado.

_Cuando las cosas tienen que salir mal, todo el universo conspira para que así sea, incluso si eso significa que una mano invisible desactive tu despertador._

Pasó por alto el desayuno y fue directo a ducharse, para luego vestirse con su uniforme y salir corriendo del departamento. Se decía que era por su representante, que no quería oírlo reclamar toda la mañana que había llegado tarde —una de las cosas que más odiaba era que la gente hablara en exceso, o como él solía definirlo, _innecesariamente_— y para Ryoma la mayoría de las personas tenían ese defecto. Le quedaba una cuadra para llegar al metro cuando una brisa hizo que su gorra se volara de su cabeza. Se llevó la mano al cabello, sintiéndose de algún modo desnudo, y se detuvo unos segundos a ver cómo su gorra se alejaba por el aire, sobrevolando las cabezas de los transeúntes. Algunas personas lo empujaron, pues se había detenido imprudentemente en mitad de la vereda impidiendo el paso, pero no le importó. Suspiró resignado y siguió su camino, no había tiempo de recuperarla. Tendría que comprar una nueva.

Llegó al andén agitado y con el cabello revuelto, pero esa mañana tomó el tren justo a las 8.30, como de costumbre. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, sintiéndose aliviado, y esperó que pasaran las estaciones hasta que el metro se detuvo en la que ella debía subir, y así lo hizo.

Tragó espeso, limitándose a mirarla en el reflejo. La vio sentarse al frente, como cada mañana en esos últimos treinta días. Era absurdo, ridículo, _patético_ terminó por definir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿cuál era el afán de encontrarse con ella si ni siquiera hablaban?, si ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente. Era un persona de su pasado, un pasado en el que tampoco la había apreciado, y aún así, sentía que la necesitaba, que necesitaba verla para comenzar el día, como se necesitan cosas tan simples como que el sol se alce en el cielo para estar seguro de que es hora de levantarse.

Nada de eso tenía sentido. Movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, intentando deshacerse de esas ideas cuando el metro se detuvo y todas las luces se apagaron de golpe. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella instintivamente como si tuviera que asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, aunque fuera tonto, porque sólo era un corte de luz aparentemente. Estaba tan oscuro que seguro Ryuzaki no podría verlo, pero él si que la vio, sentada donde debía estar, un poco asustada por lo que podía deducir de su postura, siempre había sido tan transparente.

Sólo pasó alrededor de un minuto antes de que la viera ponerse de pie. No tardó mucho en comprender que se dirigía hacia él, así que bajó la cabeza y esperó que llegase a su lado.

La sintió cerca un par de segundos antes de oírla hablar.

—Ryoma

Se giró lentamente hacia ella y la miró varios segundos, sin pestañear. Era la primera vez en ese mes que llevaban _encontrándose indirectamente, _que la veía tan de cerca. Se mantuvo serio, mientras analizaba sus rasgos y la forma en que éstos habían cambiado, prácticamente sin mover las pupilas, no quería que se diera cuenta y él era lo suficientemente disimulado como para que así fuera.

—Ryuzaki —soltó al cabo de un tiempo, saboreando cada letra de su apellido. Sonaba tan extraño, tan ajeno. Lo había pensado bastante durante ese tiempo, incluso una que otra vez lo dejó escapar en un murmullo apenas audible, pero nunca tan fuerte como en ese momento.

La vio llorar y soltar una risa ahogada, sin entender qué demonios pasaba, ¿por qué estaba llorando?, _¿se podía ser tan falto de tacto como para hacer llorar a una chica sólo pronunciando su apellido?_, ¿qué había hecho mal? En ese momento, no comprendió, tal vez porque no sabía, que ella lloraba de emoción, que las mujeres lloran por muchos motivos y no todos de ellos negativos. Ryoma no sabía nada de mujeres, aunque nunca lo admitiese en voz alta, ni en su fuero interno, porque no era un tema relevante en su vida.

El metro seguía detenido en mitad del túnel y el conductor estaba diciendo algo por el altavoz, pero no alcanzó a entenderlo, porque seguía intentando desentrañar el misterio que implica para él, l_as lágrimas de Ryuzaki_.

Se levantó de su asiento, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Ella se aproximó dos pasos y tocó su rostro, haciéndolo estremecerse, como lo haría alguien que no está acostumbrado a las caricias, alguien como él. Cerró sus ojos, preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo, cuando de repente sintió la respiración de Ryuzaki chocando contra su cara, justo antes de sentir sus labios posados suavemente en los suyos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio que ella los tenía cerrados y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sintió que el metro retomaba su marcha, por lo que llevó una mano a su cintura instintivamente, como si al hacerlo, se estuviera sujetando y al mismo tiempo evitando que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Se entregó a ese beso durante unos segundos antes de que ella se apartara abruptamente y retrocediera, casi tropezando con sus pies.

Él intentó sujetarla del brazo para que no cayera, pero ella logró recomponerse a tiempo, así que dejó caer el brazo, muerto, a su costado.

Ryuzaki lo observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

El conductor anunció la estación a la que habían arribado y dijo algo más a lo que Ryoma no prestó atención. Las puertas se abrieron. La nieta de su ex – entrenador huyó del metro y aunque lo comprendería más tarde, también de su vida. Un minuto después, al ver a la gente salir apresuradamente tras ella, comprendió que estaban evacuando el tren y sólo entonces reaccionó, tuvo el instinto de detenerla, pero se perdió en el mar de personas, _la perdió a ella_.

Al día siguiente ella no apareció. Él se molestó, sintiendo de algún modo, que estaba rompiendo un acuerdo tácito, pero cuando no apareció al otro día, ni al otro, el enfado fue disipándose. Al cabo de un mes la rabia había sido reemplazada por un sentimiento de vacío, como quien despierta un día y se da cuenta de que han removido su techo, algo que no tiene sentido, porque ¿quién podría remover un techo?, todas las casas, departamentos y habitaciones tienen uno, ¿no sería quitarlo desnaturalizar el término? Así se sentía, como si le hubieran quitado algo que siempre había estado ahí, por mucho que eso no fuera cierto;

Tuvieron que pasar casi nueve meses para que decidiera buscarla. Algunos se tardan más en darse cuenta de lo que quieren. En su caso, Ryoma tal vez lo sabía, pero no había querido admitirlo.

Y es que verán, según él, se había acostumbrado a que Ryuzaki fuera parte de su rutina, porque él era muy rutinario. Siempre se lo achacaba a su signo zodiacal, pues era capricornio. De ninguna manera creía en esa _ridiculez_ de los signos zodiacales, pero si la teoría decía que los capricornios eran rutinarios y eso le servía para evadir la verdad de cuánto echaba en falta a Ryuzaki, entonces daba igual. También daba igual si le creían o no, o si su representante le decía que él nunca había creído en esas cosas.

Pero por más excusas que buscó, un día tuvo que aceptar el peso de la realidad.

Así que esa tarde de invierno, que ustedes y yo ya conocemos, fue a por ella. Tardó una semana en ubicarla con ayuda de su representante. Pensó que sus contactos (que nunca había usado, cabe aclarar), debían servirle para algo provechoso para variar y ese fue el caso.

Esa tarde de invierno fue a recuperar lo que le trajo la primavera el año anterior, y que tan cruelmente el verano le arrebató, porque fue en verano, dos meses después de que la vio por última vez, que empezó a sentir más fuerte su ausencia, porque ya no había primavera ni alergia que se la recordaran, ni siquiera el olor de los cerezos, muy parecido al de su perfume. Sintió que el verano arrasaría con todo a su paso, incluso con sus recuerdos.

Porque aunque Ryoma no lo supiera, aquella mañana en el metro, donde muchos años atrás había comenzado la historia entre los dos, esa vez que se conocieron y ella le dio mal una dirección, comenzó su historia de amor.

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**

¡Mis disculpas por el atraso!, de verdad no tengo palabras para decir lo avergonzada que estoy por la demora.  
No era mi intención tardarme tanto, pero ya había mencionado que este capítulo me había costado mucho y por eso subí el anterior que me salió mucho más natural.

Tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito, así que hoy decidí que estaba siendo absurda y me senté con la computadora en las piernas, con la firme intención de acabarlo. El punto es que me sentía tan bloqueada que ni me había atrevido a seguirlo, pero las palabras fluyeron bastante rápido, así que estoy contenta por ello.

Algunas aclaraciones:

1.- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo relata lo mismo que el primero, pero desde la perspectiva de Ryoma. Había pensado usar narrador protagonista, pero me salió de esta manera y lo dejé así, porque creo que de todas maneras cumple el objetivo que era mostrar un poquito de lo que pensó y sintió Ryoma ante la misma situación.

2.- Aunque el orden no altera sustancialmente la historia, este sería el capítulo dos y el anterior el tres.

3.- Traté de mantener a Ryoma IC, pero su personaje es tan frío que cuesta trabajo remover un poco su caparazón sin sacarlo un poquito de personaje. Mis disculpas por eso y por cualquier error que pueda tener el capítulo.

Eso es todo, ahora sólo queda un capítulo, máximo dos si llegara a alargarme.

Gracias por leer, los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos :)


End file.
